SunnyD Cures Broken Hearts
by SSfan
Summary: This is a oneshot. It's a Bonus feature for one of my stories 'Charles is a what' Rated for strong languages. May have overrated.


**A/N: Hey you guys! ::waves to fans:: I'm so happy that I'm back! This chapter is a bonus Chapter! It's a some parts that I forgot to put in. I thought this chapter when I was drinking some Sunny-D. So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own X-men Evolution! I only own my laptop, my Ipod, and my three dogs that I much love! And Xavier only owns his bald head and wheelchair!**

**Xavier: Hey!**

**SSfan: It's true!**

**Lil' Xavier: I'm going to be bald? O.O**

**SSfan: Uh… ::Awkward silence::**

**SSfan: Lets… just go on with the bonus chapter.**

**::::::::: BONUS CHAPTER!!!!::::::::::**

Charles was sitting in the dining room, drinking Sunny-D juice. John was sitting next to him, drinking wine. John sighed and took a big gulp of his wine. After there was nothing more in his glass, he poured some more. Charles was sipping his Sunny-D. A couple of minutes ago, he was just coming in to eat something when he heard John crying for some reason. He tried to ask him what wrong, but John only offered him some Sunny-D. How can you not back down from Sunny-D? Now, Charles was sitting down on a very uncomfortable metal chair, sipping on a glass of Sunny-D, and wondering what happened to his best friend.

John took a sip of his wine. Charles waited patiently for his friend to talk. _I wonder what's wrong with him. _Charles couldn't take the silence and finally asked.

"John, what's wrong?" Charles said in his best innocent voice. John sighed and looked at Charles. He stared at Charles coffee colored eyes. After a minute of staring, John-once again- broke down crying. Charles rubbed John's back, saying soothing sounds.

John cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He viciously rubbed his eyes. He whimpered and hugged Charles tightly. Charles resisted on coughing and hugged him back. After a minute of breath taking hugging, John finally let Charles go. Charles slammed his fist at his chest and coughed, trying to breathe. After he took a gulp of fresh air, Charles looked at John. John had that puppy eye look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked again. John, this time, hold down his tears.

"I… She doesn' love moy." John mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

"Who doesn't love you?" Charles asked, rubbing Johns back.

"Wanda."

"Who?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Wanda Maximoff. She's the most beautifulest Sheila you ever laid eyes on." **(A/N: I know it's not a word.)** John said, spacing out. Charles waved his hand in front of John's face so he could go back to reality.

"Who?" Charles asked again.

"She's so beautiful. She 'as black 'air with red 'ighlights. She dresses like a queen. She's so beautiful." John sighed, spacing out once again. Charles moved John's shoulder so he could wake up from his trance.

"Did she do something to you?"

John frowned but still looked at Charles. "She broke moy 'eart."

Charles eyes widen and looked at Johns chest. "She can do that!"

John nodded. "Any girl could."

Now Charles didn't think girls were icky but mutated! _How can a girl brake a man's heart? Oh the horror! I am never going to meet another girl in my life! Can mom do that?! _Charles shook his head._ she would never do that to me._

"Did it hurt?" Charles was now touching John's chest, searching for a heat beat. John raised an eyebrow at Charles actions. Then He remember what he said.

"No, Oy mean she yes it 'urt but she didn't literally broke it." John chuckled as Charles sighed of relief. "Look, Oy love 'er. But when Oy found out that she 'ates me, it felt like she broke moy 'eart. Get it?"

"Ohhhhhhhh." Charles nodded his head. He frowned. "Then why are you giving her up? Just because someone doesn't love you doesn't mean you have to stop loving that person."

"And how do you know this?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Remy! If anyone knows about love, it's Remy LeBone!" Charles grinned.

"It's LeBeau. And what do you mean 'e know about love?"

"He told me he loves a girl named Rogue! He told me that she can't touch! But he doesn't care. He even told me that she doesn't love him but he said that he doesn't care and he would keep fighting until his _chere _loves him back!" Charles said. He made chere sound like cherry. John chuckled then grinned.

"You know Charlie! Your roight! If Gambit could love someone untouchable then Oy could love someone that can kick moy ass any day! She could kick moy ass every day for forever if she wanted t', Oy would never give up on loving 'er!" John ginned and stood up. "Oy'm going t' go t' 'er house roight now and tell 'er how Oy feel!" John ran out of the kitchen yelling that he would never give up.

"I should be a counselor when I grow up." Charles grinned, putting away the Sunny-D in the fridge.

* * *

**A/N: Yup ^.^ **

**Don't you just love friendships? Please review!**


End file.
